Digimon: Royal Knight Rescue
by Starart132
Summary: The Royal Knight as been defeated by the seven demon lords. Kain, a young boy was called to the Digital world by his partner Tyranomon. Together, they must find the eggs of the fallen Royal Knight for Alphamon as the Chosen Child. Accompanied with Huckmon, they must travel the Digital world, but things before come complex when more children come to the Digital world as enemies.
1. Prologue: The Gate Toward Another World

**Prologue: The Gate Toward Another World**

A young boy was sitting on the chair of his chamber and opened his computer put on the black desk. He was an 11 years old Caucasian boy of four feet and two inch tall with blue eyes and short brown hair. He wore a blue shirt with black and white pants, a brown bracelet on his left wrist.

He waited for a minute until it opened and smiled. He took the mouse and moved it on the internet icon and checked for news in his email account. He saw nothing and exited the email account.

"Since I have no mail, I'll play Digimon Journey," he said with a smile.

He clicked on the icon and waited for the game to download.

"I wonder if she's here," he asked himself.

Welcome to Digimon Journey. A game where you and your digimon enter in-

The boy skipped the part and waited for the screen to load. He then have the image asked if he wanted to continue or start a new game.

He clicked on continue and waited for the game he download. He saw his avatar, a human made similarly to himself with new clothes in the virtual game. The virtual version wore a red coat with a red cape with the form of Tyranomon head on it and a red hood, a red pant with a black belt, white boots and white fingerless gloves. He had some gray metal part around his knee and his elbow and black classes on his face.

By his side was Tyranomon, a big red tyrannosaur digimon walking with the tamer.

He moved his tamer toward the Green Field when he received a vocal message, asking if someone could communicate with him. He checked who it was and smiled when he recognised it.

"Accepted," the boy said as he put the communication device.

"-Hello Kain!-" a voice cheerfully said.

"Hello Melissa. How are you doing?" Kain asked.

"-Everything was alright for me. I have a nice day at school without any trouble. I passed the exam with 76%. I was so worried I failed when I did it,-" Melissa replied.

"Good for you. I got 91% for my exam yesterday. I also managed to avoid one of the bullies in my school. Except for that, everything was alright," Kain replied.

"-When will they stop bullying you? It's just something...I don't want to say more about it,-" Melissa replied.

"I don't care about them. It's easy to avoid them. They aren't that bright," Kain replied.

"-True,-" she then chuckled lightly before asking, "-What are you doing right now?-"

Kain answered, "I'm starting to explore the Green Field. I have a quest to find some seeds for a Palmon. I'll obtain some bytes for better food quality. Tyranomon will be happy about it."

"-I'm sure he will. Better food quality will give some bonus xp to him when he fights digimons,-" Melissa answered with a smile.

"It is great and-" Kain looked at the screen of his computer and saw Tyranomon turned toward Kain. It was a little disturbing because he looked at the boy's face. The boy moved to the left, the face of the digimon followed him.

"-And?-" Melissa asked.

Kain said nothing and watched Tyranomon. It was really uncanny to see a virtual creature looking at him and following his gaze.

"-And?-" Melissa asked again.

"I think the game got a bug. A really scary bug," he told her.

She said nothing for a few seconds before asking, "-What is it?-"

"Tyranomon is looking at me, not my avatar. I don't understand how it's possible, I don't have a webcam," Kain replied.

"-Maybe you are tired. I don't see anything for me,-" Melissa replied.

"I hope you are right," Kain said as he moved to the right. Tyranomon followed him with his gaze, which worried the boy even more.

"-Ka- Wh- the pro-em,-" Melissa said something, but her voice was static.

Kain gasped and replied, "Melissa! I can't hear you!"

"-Ka-,-" Then he heard nothing from her anymore.

"Melissa! Melissa!" Kain yelled. He heard nothing and focused on the screen. He saw the Green field was gone and only Tyranomon remained. He walked closer toward the screen.

Kain gasped and backed away from his computer. He then heard a voice, close to a grunt.

"Kain. Can you hear me?" the male voice asked.

"..." Kain said nothing.

"Kain. Answer me," the voice said.

Kain gulped and used his courage to reply, "Y-yes."

"It's so good to finally hear your voice Kain," the voice joyfully said.

Kain hesitated before fearfully asking, "What's going on? What do you want?"

"The Digital world need your help Kain. You have to join me. I was told to bring you with me. I'm so glad you are asked to come here," the voice joyfully said.

Kain tried to back away when he saw a red hand with three long silver claws coming toward him.

"Stop! Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Kain said when his back hit the wall. He tried to open the door, but the handle wasn't moving.

"Do not fear me Kain. I am not here to hurt you," the voice kindly said.

In Kain minds, it was just creepy and dangerous. He tried to escape when the hand suddenly grab him.

"Let me go!" Kain said, shaking his legs, but not hitting anything. "Please! Let me go!"

"We need your help Kain. If you don't come, my world will be destroyed," the voice then mysteriously added, "You are the Chosen Child."

The hand drew him against the screen of the computer. Suddenly, everything around him disappeared and he was Knocked Out.

* * *

Kain grumbled and opened his eyes. He felt something on the ground. He turned around and saw he was resting on the grass. He sat down and stretched his arms as he looked around.

"Where am I?" Kain asked to himself when he noticed the location.

It was an endless field covered with grass all around him. The wing lightly blew against his skin and made his hair flew with it.

"This is bad. I'm not home and mom is coming back very soon. She'll be worried sick if I don't come back. What am I saying? I'm lost to an unknown place! There is no way I'll be back home in time."

"Kain!" a voice shouted near him.

Kain recognised the voice. It scared him, but less than the loud sound resonating when something big was coming at him. He turned around and shouted in fear.

It was a big biped dinosaur with red scaled, except his underbelly which was large and white, large silver claw at his hands and feet, a long red tail on his back, blue eyes and a few green spike at the middle of his back to the middle of the top of his head. He was looking at Kain with a smile, revealing his sharp white teeth.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" the dinosaur told him.

Kain recognise it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his eyes. He raised his finger and pointed at him, "You're a-a-a...Tyranomon," he barely said before backing away.

Tyranomon tilted his head when he noticed the boy backing away from him. He finally replied, "Yes I am."

* * *

AC: This is the end of a short prologue for the story.

Chapter 1: To Trust Or Not Trust?


	2. Chapter 1: To Trust Or Not Trust?

**Chapter 1: To Trust Or Not Trust?**

Kain continued backing away slowly, hoping it won't provoke Tyranomon into the offensive. That digimon was big enough to eat him in one bite.

"What is it? Why are you backing away?" Tyranomon asked as he walked closer.

Kain continued backing until his back hit a rock and couldn't move away. Once Tyranomon was really close of Kain, the boy closed his eyes and said, "I must be dreaming. It has to be a dream."

Tyranomon blinked before smiling and replying: "Of course you are not dreaming. Look at those biceps. They are huge," he then flexed his arms and showed the muscles under his scales. "And look at those abs," he then grumbled and his abs never appeared as they were buried under the fat of his belly, "They are here I swear."

Kain watched Tyranomon, but said nothing, fearing what the big dinosaur might do if he was upset.

Tyranomon crossed his arms and said, "Anyway. I'm sorry if I brought you to the Digital world, but I have a few things to explain. You see, you were called here because my world is in danger. We have been attacked and chaos is on the verse of erupting. You are the Chosen Child Kain. You possess the power to change the fate of my world for the better."

Kain didn't reply and continued saying in his mind that he was dreaming.

"I don't remember all the detail about what happened, but the one who asked me to bring you will explain everything to you," he remained quiet for a few seconds before changing the subject, "You don't realise how long I longed for this moment Kain. We are finally face to face," Tyranomon finished with a big smile, showing his large and sharp fang.

Kain's breathing accelerated at the sight of the fang as he looked left and right for an escape. Sadly, he was well aware that it was almost impossible to escape the dinosaur if he pursuit him. He decided to end the dream and pinched himself. He grumbled painfully and looked in front of him again. Tyranomon was still there and he was still in the Green field.

Tyranomon waited for an answer and noticed the boy didn't say a word toward him. He said with concern in his voice, "Are you okay?"

Kain thought it was false concern and didn't reply.

"Are you mute?" the digimon asked walking closer. Tyranomon watched the face of the boy and finally noticed fear written on the boy's face. He walked even closer and moved his snout closer and asked, "Why are you scared?"

Kain didn't reply. He looked at the mouth, so close to his face as his heartbeat accelerated.

"Are you...scared of me?" Tyranomon asked, hurt by the reaction of the boy. He lowered his head and waited for an answer.

Kain didn't reply as he saw his reflection of the eyes of Tyranomon.

"Am I are right?" Tyranomon asked.

Kain's reflection on the eyes started to wave. The eyes of Tyranomon were getting lightly humid.

"How can you be scared of me Kain? How? We spend so much time together. Don't you remember Kain?"

Kain looked at Tyranomon and wondered what the dinosaur meant. He finally said something to the digimon, "Remember what?"

Tyranomon took it as a good sign and replied with a small smile, "All the time we spend together. You remember when we visited the Silver Volcano? We were on a quest to obtain a strong digizoid metal for Andromon. We had a close one as we almost die. It was difficult thing to do when we fought that lot of evil Guardromons? They were numerous. We could lose the fight and end up in pieced. I still remember when my butt exploded by a missile. I don't...Dammit! I tried to forget it so much," he sighted and moved his snout near Kain face.

Kain was still scared and was silent again. He thought back and remembered that part in the video game of Digimon Journey, "How did you know?" he whispered.

"I also remember when we fought in the tournament last year? We won the first round against your friend Melissa and her partner digimon. It was really close and we won thanks to your strategy. Sadly, we lost the second round against Kevin and his partner. He demolished me and..." Tyranomon said nothing.

Kain said nothing, his fear started to calm down the more Tyranomon spoke. He asked, "And?"

"I thought you were going to abandon me like so many tamers did. I was sure you would do it like many others. But...You didn't. You never abandon me. I was so glad and so happy Kain. I cried when you absented yourself because of your activity in your world. I knew you were the one I could be with. I fully trusted you since then. Kain, after we spend so much time together, I don't understand why you are scared of me," Tyranomon finished talking as he moved his head even more closely now.

Kain realised who Tyranomon was. Fear was gone. Everything he said made sense now. There was a bond existing between them and now he felt it, "Tyranomon...You are my Tyranomon?"

"Yes...Yes!" he replied with a smile and nodding positively.

Kain slowly raised his hand and put it on the snout of the digimon, "You are my partner from the game Digimon Journey. How...How is it possible?"

Tyranomon smiled grew large and replied, "I absolutely don't know. No one knows, but one thing is sure, you are the Chosen Child. You are chosen to save my world with me as your partner and protector."

Kain nodded negatively and replied, "I cannot be a chosen one. I have nothing special."

"Kain. You are one of the few children who never abandon his partner no matter what. Even when it was difficult or you lose often, you remain loyal to me and never abandon destroyed our bond. You are my friend Kain. That's why you were chosen. That's what I believe of course," Tyranomon said standing up and looking to his partner.

Kain stood up and watched Tyranomon.

"Why were you scared of me?" Tyranomon asked.

"I thought you were about to eat me," Kain replied.

Tyranomon sighted and replied, "I would never eat you."

"I'm sorry."

Tyranomon smiled once again and grumbled quietly. He stood up as he was thinking, "There was something I was supposed to do now. What was it again? Hum...What was it? Did I show you my biceps?"

Kain nodded positively.

"Right. What should I do? Oh yeah!" Tyranomon said as he snapped his claws together, "I have to bring you somewhere secret to meet with one important digimon. You have to follow me where he is resting right now."

Kain didn't reply and thought about it. He eventually said, "But I have to return home. My mother will surely be worried about me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to send you back to your world. Maybe he'll know how," Tyranomon replied. He moved his snout close to the boy once again and continued, "Meanwhile, we are now really together. Me with you, the real you. Follow me. I know where we have to go to find who wanted you to come here,"

Tyranomon started walking through the Green field. He stopped when he noticed he wasn't followed. He turned around and saw Kain hesitating to follow him.

Tyranomon waved with his arm and said, "Come on! We have to go! This is an adventure we'll have together!"

Kain hesitated before saying, "I can't get out of here anyway. Maybe this digimon knows how...Alright."

Kain joined Tyranomon and started to travel across the Green field during the day. Kain had to run if he wanted to follow Tyranomon pace. Eventually, Tyranomon picked Kain, which scared the boy a little, and put him on his shoulder.

Tyranomon talked for a while about his big muscles, since he didn't have a lot of subject to talk about.

Eventually Tyranomon looked at Kain and asked, "What was your life in your world?"

Kain looked at Tyranomon and thought about it, "I'm not sure if you'll understand everything I'll explain Tyranomon."

"Go on," Tyranomon said, "We've been together for so long. What I know about you is that you are a kind and loyal boy who always helped any digimons in needed. Also the great and tasty food you give me," he said while licking his lips with a smile.

"I am living with my mother and studying for school," Kain was interrupted.

"What's a mother and a school?" Tyranomon asked.

Kain sighted, "There's a lot to explain then."

Kain explained what a mother and a school was. Tyranomon listened, but couldn't comprehend it well until gave up trying to understand what was school. As for a mother, he eventually got it, but defined it as a caretaker and not what a mother really was.

"I think I have enough Kain. I think my brain will explode if you try to explain me something else about your world. It's really too weird and complicated," while his lips were down.

Kain lightly smiled. He then asked, "How long until we arrive?"

"We will be there tomorrow morning," Tyranomon replied.

Kain thought about his mother and didn't reply anything. He sighted, knowing he couldn't get out of the Digital world. He heard a loud sound making him go out of his thought and looked at Tyranomon.

Tyranomon chuckled loudly before replying, "I'm hungry. I didn't eat anything for a while. There's nothing to worry about Kain. There are a lot of Digi noir trees around here where we could obtain delicious food." He looked around and searched for the trees. There was only the Green help around them. He grumbled and said, "Not that easy to find them. Although, the trees aren't that far. Wait a moment," he then started sniffing loudly and smiled as he said, "Found them!"

The dinosaur rushed toward north and reached the destination in a few minutes. He reached a zone where there were digi noir trees and stopped when he was there.

Kain watched the trees. He saw them in the video game version and found it normal, but now that he really saw them, it was weird. The trees had no fruits or anything like that. They had boxes with the digi noir inside, or what Tyranomon claimed it had.

Tyranomon took a box and gave it to Kain, "Here, I'm sure you're hungry too," before moving his shoulder.

Kain slide on the back of Tyranomon until the tail slowed him down and softly landed on the ground. He looked at Tyranomon who nodded with a smile.

Tyranomon picked a lot of boxes and put them on the ground by his side. He opened one box of digi noir and filled the entire content in his mouth. He chewed them before swallowing everything. He then picked the next box and ate it, continuing for each box of digi noir.

Kain started eating after Tyranomon ate the second box and wasn't poisoned by it. He tasted one digi noir and found it delicious. He finished it the box and looked at Tyranomon.

Tyranomon ate the thirty and final box. He smiled before lying on the ground and belching loudly, "So good."

Kain noticed the belly of Tyranomon inflated lightly. That made him remembered that Tyranomon had a big appetite in the video game. More than most digimon, but he found it funny the way he ate it. "I remember you love eating a lot."

Tyranomon eventually stood up and said, "We should keep going. But..." he picked some boxes of digi noir, "Never sure when you are hungry again."

He had the boxes on one of his palm and used the other one to put Kain on his shoulder before continuing their journey.

"What about the empty boxes?" Kain asked.

"A new tree will grow out of it," the digimon replied.

That left Kain very perplexed, but didn't ask more information about it. The Digital world was already weird with boxed Digi noir, which was actually real and not just a weird design of the game.

They continued traveling until it was the night. They had nothing for a campfire, but the sky was clear and the weather was nice.

"Sleep close to me just in case there's a wild digimon is around," Tyranomon yawned loudly and slept on his stomach rolling his tail to his fate before closing his eyes.

Kain watched the big dinosaur breathing slowly and decided to do the same near Tyranomon. He felt asleep, with his last thinking about his mother, who must already call the police to search for him.

Tyranomon opened his eyes and watched the boy. He smiled and joyfully whispered, "This is a dream come true. Kain is really here. I'm so lucky you are my partner," before falling asleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 1.

Chapter 2: The Chosen Child Mission.


	3. Chapter 2: The Chosen Child Mission

**Chapter 2: The Chosen Child Mission**

The sun rose from the horizon of the Green field. Tyranomon opened his eyes and looked at his partner still sleeping. He lightly smiled and stood up. He watched his partner and waited for him to wake up.

"You aren't as different than I thought. Maybe you use an avatar based on the real you when you played the... video game," Tyranomon commented as he smiled.

Kain grumbled and woke up. He stretched his arms and felt touching something. He turned around and saw he put his hand on the snout of Tyranomon. Kain gasped and was about to back away when he saw the kind smile on the digimon's face.

Tyranomon stood up and said, "Good morning my friend."

"Good morning Tyranomon," Kain replied. He slowly stood up and saw the box of Digi noir in front of him.

"You should eat. We will soon meet him and you need to have a full stomach," Tyranomon said before he grabbed his own boxes and ate them.

After their breakfast, Tyranomon walked to their destination with his partner on his shoulder.

Kain looked at his partner eye and asked, "Who are we going to meet?"

Tyranomon grumbled quietly as he put a claw on his chin. He thought about it and replied, "I forgot."

Kain said nothing, but looked at the digimon with his mouth opened.

"What?" Tyranomon asked.

"How can you forget who he is?" Kain asked with his voice meaning that it was unbelievable.

"Because he's not really important Kain," Tyranomon nonchalantly replied.

"Euh...haha," Kain chuckled nervously at the reply.

Tyranomon also chuckled and continued marching, "It was because he said that I have to bring you here to save my world. Once I heard it, I only thought: 'Kain is coming!' until you were here."

"So you forgot the rest?" Kain asked.

"Pretty much," Tyranomon replied.

Kain smiled and pat the cheek of his partner.

They reached their destination. There was a small hill covered with grass and flowers.

Kain watched the scenery while Tyranomon searched around.

"This place is boring," Tyranomon commented. He then waved in front of his face, "And the smell..."

Kain knew Tyranomon disliked flower. He remembered that in the game, he breathed more than often a flower that weakened the digimon because he was closed to the dragon category.

"I think it smelled good," Kain replied.

Tyranomon grumbled about his bad taste before smiling and saying, "There."

He walked toward a spot of the hill and knee there. He knocked on the ground.

Kain was surprised when the metal resonated under him.

After a few seconds, a secret door opened and a voice whispered, "Quickly."

Tyranomon walked in the secret door with his partner and the door closed behind them.

"You remembered that part?" Kain asked.

"Yes. It was before he told me about you," Tyranomon replied.

"What are you talking about?" the voice asked.

"Something we talked about before little dragon," Tyranomon replied.

"You want to fight?" the voice yelled.

Tyranomon laughed and said, "Bring it on."

"I won't tolerate a fight here," another voice said.

They heard a sound resonating in the cavern and the light went on. Tyranomon and Kain faced two digimons in front of them, one was a big knight and the other was a small dragon.

The big knight had a black armor covering his body with two parts on his head looking like ears, a long black cape and looked at them with his brown eyes. Kain noticed that his two arms were missing.

The small dragon was a child digimon with white scales, a silver horn on his snout, a black underbelly, two gray and white ears and wore a red cape.

"Sorry lord Alphamon," the small dragon replied.

"Alphamon... Huskmon," Kain whispered as he recognised them.

"That's his name! Alphamon. I totally forgot about it," Tyranomon said out loud. He gasped when he realised what he said and replied, "I didn't forget your name Alphamon, it's-"

"How can you forget his name? He's the leader of the Royal knight!" Huskmon yelled.

"Calm down Huskmon," Alphamon asked the white metallic dragon.

Huskmon calmed down and walked next to Alphamon.

Tyranomon made his partner slid on his back again and sat on the ground.

"Young human. I am glad you managed to come here," the Royal knight said, although, Kain thought he heard the word 'glad' as if it was forcefully said.

"My friend is here thanks to our bond!" Tyranomon said with his huge smile.

"I don't understand how I came here, but I have to go home," Kain replied. He scratched the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry, but my mother must be worried sick now and-"

Alphamon sighted and replied, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you cannot get out of the Digital world. It was extremely complicated just to bring you here. It is not possible to return to your home."

Kain didn't reply and looked on the ground.

"I'm sorry Kain," Tyranomon said.

Alphamon looked at Tyranomon for a few seconds before looking back at Kain, "The only reason we brought you here is because we are desperate. As you can see, I cannot protect the Digital world. Listen Kain, if you want to return to your world, you will have to help us saving the Digital world. Once it is done, I promise to help you return to your world."

Kain looked at Alphamon and said, "Royal knight never break a promise," he sighed and replied, "Since I have no choice, I'll help you. It's the only way home. What should I do?"

Alphamon stood up and walked closer to the boy, "As you can see me, something grave happened if I lost both my arms and that I'm not able to reform them. What happened in the Digital world is simple. A year ago, the Royal Knights were attacked by surprised by the Seven Demon Lords and their army. We weren't organised well and we fought back the best we could. Sadly, my soldiers all died one by one until me and Huskmon were the last one remaining. We have no choice, but to escape when I lost both my arms. The Demon Lords won the battle and are clamming dominions over the entire Digital world as we speak. The entire Digital world is at the verge of destruction Kain."

"This continent is still mostly safe. The Demon Lords aren't controlling everything, but it won't be long before it happens," Huskmon commented.

"It is then that I remembered the old prophecy given by Yggdrasil, the ruler of the Digital world. He said that when the Digital world would be at the verge of destruction, a Chosen Child shall arise from the world of the flesh to rescue our world with his partner. The Chosen Child is someone who formed a strong and special bond with his partner, which is the case with you and Tyranomon."

"How can I be special? I have no power and even Huskmon could beat me," Kain replied, looking down.

Alphamon lightly chuckled, "I like you, for a human of course. You have something special boy, but you don't know it yet. There are some artifacts that only you can use. No other humans can possess it because they cannot hold its holy power."

Kain lightly blushed when he heard the reply. He felt a small tap on his back and saw Tyranomon smiling even more than before.

"That's my partner," he said, having full fate in the boy.

"He doesn't seem to be the right one if you ask me," Huskmon said, slightly frowning at Kain.

"We will know it when we give the artifact," Alphamon said. He turned toward the white dragon, "Huskmon. Bring the two artifacts."

"Yes lord Alphamon," Huskmon replied. He dashed deeper in the cavern.

"While he brings back the artifacts, I shall explain what your mission as a Chosen Child is," Alphamon started. Kain nodded and the Royal knight continued, "Your mission is simple, yet dangerous. You have to find the eggs of the fallen Royal Knight, so we can rebuild our order and make sure the Demon Lords never reached Yggdrasil. If they reached it, it's all over for our world."

"Why aren't they there?" Kain asked.

Alphamon chuckled as he replied, "They don't have the object leading them toward him. As long as one Royal Knight is standing, they cannot reach our ruler."

"That's you right?" Tyranomon asked unsure.

Alphamon lightly glared at the dinosaur before replying, "Yes."

"Did I say something wrong?" Tyranomon asked Kain.

Kain didn't have time to reply when Huskmon returned, "I brought the artifact," he said with a pouch in his mouths.

"Give them to Kain please," Alphamon asked.

Huskmon gave the pouch in Kain hands. Kain opened and looked inside. He took out the first thing and saw there were googles.

"Those are Digital googles. They give you the ability to analyse a digimon. You can see his status, strength and his weakness to fight them efficiently. You will need them to help your partner defeating the enemies," Alphamon explained.

Kain put them over his eyes and they automatically activated. He looked at Alphamon and gave information's about him.

"Why is your weakness written... You ego?" Kain asked as he put the goggles on his forehead.

Alphamon glared and said, "Take the next thing."

Kain grabbed something and found out a Digivice.

"This is a digivice. It isn't something like the Digimon TV series you watch though. Very not realistic if you ask me. Anyway, you can use them to put everything like food medic kit, etc. One important feature is that you can use it to communicate with me, without any other digimons to find out where we both are. You already have most of the supplies in here, but maybe you'll need more as you travel through the Digital world," Alphamon finished his explanation.

"We can now start out adventure!" Tyranomon said raising his claws.

"Not yet," Alphamon said.

"Awww," Tyranomon whined as his claws returned to the ground.

"Huskmon," Alphamon said.

"What is it my lord?" the white dragon asked.

"I want you to accompany them."

Huskmon raised his head and asked, surprised, "W-What? Why?"

Alphamon lightly smiled with his eyes, "Because you have the ability to find where the digital eggs of the Royal Knight and you have great knowledge of the Digivice. You possess a lot of wisdom."

"B- Who's going to watch you?" Huskmon asked.

"I can handle myself without any trouble Huskmon," Alphamon replied.

Huskmon looked at Tyranomon, "You're... right. A digimon has to watch this big idiot."

Tyranomon grumbled and stood up, "You want to fight?" Tyranomon showed his big biceps, "You have no chance against those big muscles."

"Enough. You cannot lose time in this," Alphamon grunted. The two other digimons stopped. Alphamon said, "One last thing. Kain, you need the appropriate clothing."

He raised his hands and Kain's was covered with data. He now wore a red coat with a red cape with the form of Tyranomon head on it and a red hood, a red pant with a black belt, white boots and white fingerless gloves. He had some gray metal part around his knee and his elbow and black classes on his face.

"You have the clothing from the game!" Tyranomon said. He then grabbed his partner and hugged him against his chest.

"Now go," Alphamon said.

Tyranomon put the boy on his shoulder and walked outside. Huskmon turned toward Alphamon who asked him to go. Huskmon continued walking and left him alone.

"The Digital world rest in your hands," Alphamon said, sighing, "If only I can still fight."

* * *

AC: The chapter 2 is over.

Chapter 3: Toward The Dark Cavern.


End file.
